Shattered Innocence
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are best friends, But the voices in Sasuke's head are driving him to the brink of insanity. Sasuke, the one who swore to protect Naruto, the one who promised him the world, turned his back on him and hurt him the most. Contains Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**By DoctorPhysical & Swallowed-By-Pain**

**WARNINGS: ****Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Rape, curseing, Over use of commas, And it's Un-Betaed.**

**We had alot of fun writeing this story, we put so much effort into this and tried to make it as real as possible, even tho it's a anime that the characters are from.. We put alot of feeling into this. **

**Sasuke- Written by me.  
>Naruto- Written by DoctorPhysical from DeviantArt.<strong>

**Aurthors Note: I just want you guys to know, I wanted to show how Sasuke was struggleing with the voices in his head. He was slowly going insane, he had to do something to make the voices shut up. We really hope you injoy this and get the idea of how much both Naruto & Sasuke struggled.**

**I was listening to - **Elise Lieberth - You're Gonna Pay (Original song)** while writeing my parts, really beautiful song!**

**There will be a sequel! Showing how Sasuke & Naruto became friends again, How they became more than friends.**

A dark haired boy made his way up the dirty grey stone steps of Naruto's front porch. He hadn't seen his bestfriend in nearly a week, he had been thinking, had been avoiding him. But now he needed to see the blonde.

He made his way to the eggshell colored door and knocked lightly. He knew he looked like a mess right now. Shaggy black locks were all over the place instead of in their normal style, he had bags under his eyes, and he was poorly dressed, a pair of dark sweat pants and a white tank top. It would have to do for now tho, his mind was racing to fast to think straight.

Naruto had just gotten out of the shower. He dried his hair poorly and he slipped his ramen Pj pants over his tan hips and was about to get fully dressed when he heard someone at his door. He gulped. He hoped it wasn't Sasuke.

He had been avoiding him because he might be gaining feelings for the raven. He put those thoughts aside and opened the door. Sure enough it was Sasuke. He looked oddly out of place though. "S-sasuke? What's wrong?"

"Shut up Dobe and let me in already." Sasuke mumbled, never making eye contact with the blonde. He feared that he might see right through him, see right into his wicked soul. He pushed past the blonde and slowly walked inside.

Everything was the same as it had always been, he didn't know why he was so fidgety or nervous. For the past week he had been having these daydreams, these visions of the blonde under him, withering and moaning his name. He tried to block them out but it hadn't worked, they kept coming back ten times stronger.

He was going to act calm, he just needed to see his best friend right now. He needed Naruto right now, in more ways than one. But he couldn't have the blonde in the wicked ways that he wanted, he knew the young boy wasn't gay.

Hell he thought he himself was as straight as a ruler, oh, how wrong he was. He wasn't going to make a move on the blonde tho, not here, not now. He couldn't, fear held him back, the boy was his best friend he couldn't just fuck him.

Visions of Naruto laying under him, staring up at him with those electric blue eyes just begging for more. Sasuke quickly shook the thought from his head, he had just came over here to hang out. He had to act normal or else the blonde would see right past his shady mask and that might frighten him away.

He wasn't sure how long he had stood there, just staring off into space and thinking, not moving, But it felt like only a few seconds.

"S-sasuke!" Naruto cried, shaking him. "You're freaking me out here,What do you want? I was going to go to bed, teme!"

He was about to pout, but he held it back in fear of being made fun of. He didn't like the way Sasuke was looking at him. It made him feel weird.

Was that normal? He knew his feelings for Sasuke were off the charts, but he couldn't ever tell anyone that he loved the last Uchiha, much less that he was gay. He had a hard enough time getting along being the Kyuubi container.

He grabbed some juice from his refrigerator. "Do you want any?"

Sasuke's gaze snapped up at the question, when had Naruto moved? He stared at the blonde for a moment before shaking his head, "No."

He hoped Naruto wouldn't press on about what was on his mind, it was things innocent little boys such as Naruto shouldn't know the meaning of. He didn't want to taint that sweet little brain of his, he was stupid enough.

"What have you been doing?" His voice came out quiet, yet rough.

Naruto shrugged. "Not much. I've been hanging around the park lately, just sitting there."

Naruto knew that was a total lie, he had been training and shit, but that was boring. Well, The park was even more boring. Hell, why did he even say that?

Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow at the blonde, the boy was lying to him and he knew it. Naruto had always thought the park was boring unless someone was there with him. He shook his head and made his way over to the sofa and took a seat.

He wanted Naruto to come sit beside him, close to him. But he wouldn't voice that out loud, the blonde was noticing how strange he was acting already, he didn't need to add to as he looked at that beautiful round face and those well built arms he couldn't stop his mind from wondering to those forbidden thoughts once more.

Naruto suddenly blushed lightly. He wasn't sure why he did it, he just felt a warm, sexy feeling about him. It was arousing. He looked around to find the source and he noticed Sasuke looking at him. He melted. He was in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke had to look away from the blonde when blue clashed with onyx, the was his best friends cheeks turned bright pink was to much for him. It only fueled his dirty mind and he really, really didn't need that.

"Are you going to come sit down or what Dobe?" Sasuke's eyes stayed downcast.

He was acting really weird, he himself could tell, he was trying to make this as less awkward as he could but so far he wasn't doing a good job. If his brother saw him now he would defiantly think he was weak, he would think he wasn't worthy of the Uchiha name. His pride should have let him play this off smoothly, yet when he was around the younger boy he just lost all control.

Naruto grabbed his drink and sat down close to Sasuke. "W-what's up?" He asked, trying not to make the awkward conversation any more awkward than it already was.

Sasuke stared at the blonde for a moment, this was horrible. He could feel his pants getting tighter.. the boy wasn't even doing anything but talking to him, how the hell was he suppose to explain a hard on to his best friend when there was nothing to make him hard in the first place? It wasn't like the TV was on or there was some sexy blonde... Sasuke sighed and crossed his legs, hoping to hide the bulge.

"Nothing," He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest.

Naruto sighed absentmindedly. "Well..want to go train?" He asked. It was the only thing left to do that was entertaining.

The raven seemed to ponder on this for a brief second, but quickly shook his head. "No." There was no way he could train while he was hard, it would be impossible and he would end up in the hospital if Naruto used his Rasengan on him and he wasn't able to fend it off.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, this was stupid. Naruto was his friend, why was he having these thoughts about him? His eyebrows scrunched in a angry thinking manor, he had to leave before he did something stupid.

"Naruto, I have to go." He stood, half hoping the blonde would stop him and half hoping he could escape before he slammed the blonde down and stripped him of his clothes right there.

His dark eyes, glazed with something he couldn't understand flickered to the front door. His arms hung in front of the bulge in his skinny jeans, hoping to hide it. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for but something in kept him from moving.

His mind was screaming at him, screaming as loud as it could for him to leave, yet there was a voice that was telling him to stay, to take what he wanted.

_**Get out before you hurt him! don't be like all the other's who have mistreated him! He's your best friend, leave now so you don't fuck that up!**_

_**Just take it Sasuke, you want it right? You want to shove that slim, tan, body down and fuck him relentlessly don't you? Just do it, fuck his feelings, you don't care about anyone! You're nothing more than a heartless bastard, just like he says you are! **_

Sasuke shook his head, fighting the voices, trying to get them to leave from his mind. His eyes were wide and he stared off into space, his hands found their way to his ears and he covered them, "No.." He whispered.

He didn't want these thoughts to stay, he wanted them gone, far away from his mind. He didn't want to hurt Naruto, there was this feeling inside of him that made his heart ache at the thought. Yet this pain he was feeling, this _**want**_. He wanted the blonde so bad it _**hurt.**_

_**He dosen't care about you, why should you care about him? Remember all the things he's called you? Teme, heartless, stupid, and so many other things Sasuke, why should you care if you hurt him? You're nothing but a heartless, pathedic, bastard!**_

_**Do it! Just shove him down and fuck him like the whore he is! He's a monster, he deserves this!**_

_**Don't do it Sasuke! He cares about you, can't you tell you idiot? Don't hurt him! Be a man!**_

"No! Shut up! Get the fuck out of my head!" His voice was loud, his eyes wide, his breath coming out in short pants, tears brimming in his eyes. He tugged on his hair, hoping to get rid of the voices, he didn't know what to do! He needed to leave, yet he needed to stay. He wanted to fuck him, hear him scream in pain, yet he wanted to spare him and run away so he didn't hurt him.

Naruto was starting to get scared. Why was Sasuke acting like this? Did he do something?Did he say something wrong? He bit his lip in thought. When Sasuke started yelling out he stood up and put his hand on his cheek, to calm him down. When that didn't do anything did something he'd regret later, but he had to get his feelings out there.

He kissed on the lips. His pouty kissable lips kissed Sasuke Uchiha's pale beautiful lips. it only lasted for about 3 seconds then he pulled back. He blushed heavily then grabbed Sasuke's arm. He walked to the door and opened it. He shoved the Uchiha out and slammed the door, locking it so Sasuke didn't have time to say anything. He ran to his bedroom and sighed. Why the fuck did he do that? There could have been many many other ways to calm the Uchiha down, but now he probably lost his best friend. Ugh. He needed a nap.

Sasuke stood dumfounded for all of two minutes, just standing there, his nose almost touching the door. His senses came back to him and he pounded his fist on the wooden door as hard as he could, anger burning in his eyes. How could Naruto just kiss him out of the fucking blue then shove him out of the door?

His mind was consumed by the anger, everything was blank, his hard on was still there, and he wasn't thinking straight. All his mind could repeat was, Take what you want.

"Naruto open the fucking door!" Everything was silent except the sound of his fist banging on the door, his voice demanding to be let in.

Naruto made a face. He was so not going to open the door. He grabbed his bag and opened the window. He jumped out and started running off in the shadows of the buildings.

Sasuke made a face and turned around, he was going home. He needed to clear his head before he spoke to the blonde again.

When Naruto was sure Sasuke was gone he went back to his house. Sasuke sure was upset that he had kissed him. Now he felt guilty. He sent a text to Sasuke saying, 'hey r u ok?'

Sasuke rolled his eyes as his phone rang from his pocket, he ignored it. He knew who it was and he really didn't need nor want to talk to him right now. He had finally gotten rid of his hard on, showered, and was now sitting on his couch.

His phone rang for a second time, telling him that he still had an unopened text. He quickly pulled his phone out and texted back with a simple, Fuck you.

Naruto felt his heart ache. He didn't mean to hurt him. He couldn't control himself. He knew this basically meant their friendship was over. He held back the tears and texted back, 'I understand you're angry but i can explain.'

The raven rolled over on his side and flipped his phone open reading the new text, he snorted at how ironic it was.

He was surely about to rape the blonde and yet _he_ was sorry he kissed him? How stupid. Then again Naruto was pretty dumb.. He replied with a, _Whatever, I don't care Dobe. Just leave me alone for a while._

Yet in his mind that meant, _Leave me alone before I come beat your door down and fuck you into the floor! _

Naruto wasn't gonna give up that easily. 'cmon lett me explainnn plezzz/3' he snickered at it, then remembered he was upset and groaned angrily.

Sasuke growled, the flipped his phone open once more and read the text. Couldn't the blonde see that he was trying to save his innocence? He contemplated on not replying at all, but he knew the blonde would just keep bothering him if he did that.

_Naruto, you don't understand do you? Just .Alone. I don't want to hurt you Naru..._

The blonde just didn't understand.. Sasuke himself didn't understand this dyeing need for the blonde..

Naruto groaned. "fine." he then replied with a simple 'k' and slipped into an over sized T shirt and dived under the covers of the bed, all cozy.

Sasuke felt lonely, Naruto hadn't replied and it had already been ten minutes. He knew he told the blonde to leave him alone, but it seemed he didn't mean it... He sighed stood from the couch and made his way down the eggshell colored hallway and upstairs to his bedroom.

He didn't bother changing clothes or taking his shoes off, he felt depressed. How could this be happening? He had always saw Naruto as a rival, a friend, someone he could talk to about anything and trust him not to tell a soul.

Yet this past week he had been thinking about him in a different way. He had been noticing how short the blonde was, the way his muscles rippled under his skin as he moved, The way his hair was always messy, the way he smiled, so bright it put the sun to shame, and how beautiful he was.

God was he beautiful. Those bright blue eyes and those full, tan, lips. He was simply amazing, to him at least. Then a few more days had passed and he had to suppress his thoughts of the blonde moaning, groaning, withering, underneath him, begging for more, screaming his name. He felt this burning desire, this want, for the younger boy. It was so strong he had to stay away from him for an entire week, and now. He was afraid that his want would take over and he would harm the blonde, just like he would have earlier.

He sighed once more and turned over, his head shoved into the pillow. He couldn't sleep, he knew he wouldn't be able to. He fished his phone out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment before texting the blonde, he wanted him to come over, they needed to talk.

_Naruto... I need you.._

Naruto pouted and grabbed his phone. He read the text them smiled happily. Sasuke had forgiven him! He lazily grabbed some black pajama pants and left the shirt on. Once he was out the door he texted quickly back, 'on my way teme (: '

Sasuke nodded to himself and waited for the blonde to arrive. He hoped that he could control himself, he wanted things to go back to normal. He let his mind wonder to the times when he and Naruto were normal and he didn't think about him the way he did now.

_*Flashbacks*_

_Sasuke watched from afar as the blonde child swung back and forth on the old swing near the academy, tears dripping from his chin as he cried. It made something stir inside of him, it made him want to hug him. And Sasuke Uchiha did not hug anyone._

_Sasuke slowly made his way up to the shorter boy, tapping him on the shoulder. Naruto turned around only to be greeted with a hand shoved in his face. Sasuke looked away as wide blue eyes glanced up at him, he shook his hand a little, indicating Naruto was suppose to take it._

_Naruto did. He took Sasuke's hand in an unsure manor, but shook it nonetheless._

_That was the day they had became friends._

_A 13-year-old Sasuke ran out of the front door of the academy with angry eyes, he had to save Naruto. _

_Sasuke had seen the blonde on the ground, being beaten relentlessly by some teenager from his classroom window. He charged at the older boy, knocking him away from his friend and onto the ground. He let his hand come down and strike the boy right on the nose, a sickening crack echoing in his ears._

_He watched as blood trickled from the boys nose and down his chin, he glared at him and hit him once more before standing, slamming his foot down on the boys chest. "Don't ever," Sasuke put more weight on his foot, making the boy gasp for breath. "Mess with Naruto again." _

_Sasuke walked over to his friend and helped him up, walking him to Iruka so he could patch him up._

_That was the day they became best friends._

_Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at Ichiraku's ramen shop, Naruto slurped down his second bowl in a matter of minutes while Sasuke ate his own slowly, like a normal person._

_He glanced at the boy beside him and sighed, Naruto was a complete Dobe._

_So why were they friends? The answer was simple, they balanced each other out. Sasuke calmed Naruto down some and Naruto hyped him up some. They made each other..Not depressed._

_Without Naruto he wouldn't be half the man he was today. He would be a isolated bastard searching for something he thought would make him happy, tho in the end, he knew he could never truly be happy._

_Unless he was with Naruto._

_That was the day Sasuke realized his feelings were more than friendly._

*End Of Flashbacks*

Naruto walked up the porch to Sasuke's house. He knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. He didn't care if he looked stupid with he partially messed up hair, Pj pants, and an over sized T shirt that said "Rawr means I love you in dinosaur". He pouted when Sasuke didn't reply, so he knocked louder.

"Teme! Wake up! It's cold out here!"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and sighed, he missed the old him. He made his way down the stairs and to the large front door, his home felt so empty and cold..

He opened the door to let Naruto in, Naruto who was dressed in pajama's. Didn't he know it was freezing outside? He suppressed an eyeroll and let the boy in before he froze to death.

"T-thanks." Naruto shivered, stepping into the empty plain house.

"S-sasuke.." he began, looking into the onyx eyes, "I'm sorry about earlier...I dunno what came over me.." he said softly.

He had a feeling he had to apologize, even though he didn't want to.

Sasuke just shrugged, he didn't want to think about that. He was going to have a hard enough time talking to the blonde about al of this.

He turned and made his way to the kitchen, hoping Naruto was following. The kitchen was large, painted a sunny yellow color, curtasy of his mother of course. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a sprite, "Want one?"

Naruto followed Sasuke to the kitchen. "Sure, thanks." He took the Sprite from him and opened it. He took a sip. "What'd you need, Sasu-teme?" He corrected himself. Sasuke = Teme. Not Sasuke. Wait. Dammit.

The raven rolled his eyes, couldn't Naruto ever be touching? _**Of course not, he dosen't care about you**_, his mind supplied for him. He ignored the voice and replied to the blonde.

"We need to talk."

Naruto let loose one soft meaningful smile, and replied, "What about?"

Sasuke stared down at the can of soda in his hand, his eyes soft and dreading. "You know what about Naruto..."

Naruto was hit with a pang of guilt. He thought he'd forgiven him. He whimpered softly to himself. He would have never come if he knew that this was going to be what they'd talk about. "W-what all is t-there t-to say about it?" He replied, his voice soft.

Sasuke bit his lip, should he tell the blonde about how there was this unknown feeling deep inside of him, scratching, raising hell, to be let loose? It was now or never... Maybe Naruto would take the news well and just... be okay.

"I-I.. There's more.." He started, "There's _been_ more Naruto. There is something inside of me..." Sasuke tried to explain, how the hell was he suppose to say this? _Hey I want to fuck you until you scream, but I also want you to want me._ He was sure that wouldn't cut it.

"Organs?" Naruto joked,

"Naruto!" Sasuke clinched the can of soda, hearing it dent under the pressure. "Can't you ever be serious? Do you have to joke about everything? What do you think this is just some fucking game or something? If that's the case then just get the fuck out!" Sasuke stood, his chair falling to the floor with a loud 'thunk', His can of soda was swiped off of the table and onto the floor, leaving a trail of liquid along the way. He looked the blonde in the eyes, anger showing in his own.

Naruto stood up himself, "S-sasuke it's not what you think. You never just "want to talk" so I thought you were kidding, the hell is this about, Uchiha?"

"It's about you, you fucking idiot! Don't you get it? Can't you see that there is something going on? Or are you to blind to see what's right in front of you?" Sasuke's voice raised once again as he walked to the other side of the counter, right in front of the blonde, his face dangerously calm, but his eyes glaring.

Naruto backed up a bit. He'd only seen Sasuke this angry when someone mentioned his brother. That meant he was scarily angry. "S-sasuke, calm down and we can talk about this.." he tried to say softly, to calm the Uchiha down without pissing him off any more.

Sasuke smiled with a snort and eyeroll, "You just.. Don't get it Naruto." He shook his head, it was ironic. "You don't know anything."

_**Come on Sasuke, make the little bastard suffer a bit! He's so stupid he'll probley think your giving him a massage.**_

Sasuke didn't bother pushing the voice away anymore, it was driving him insane. He walked closer to the blonde, Faces almost touching. His hand reached up to grip a hand full of blonde locks and snatch his head backwards, Sasuke leaned closer, letting his tongue peek out and lick his way up that long, tan, neck all the way to his ear. He whispered, "You're to stupid for your own good Naruto."

Naruto gasped in pain when he grabbed his hair. What the fuck was happening? He pushed against his chest, only to get his hair tugged harder. He cried out. "S-sasuke! Y-you don't kno-know what you're doing! Stop!" He was afraid of what would happen next. If he didn't think fast, he might end up losing something he'd never get back

Sasuke let a small chuckle escape his pale lips, his nose touching just under Naruto's ear, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as a smile played on his lips and he shook his head. "You really don't understand do you Naru?"

Sasuke pulled back, hand tightening on the blonde's hair, he looked into those blue eyes and snarled. "You would never understand." His voice was nothing but a whisper.

_**That's it boy, now fuck him like a whore! Make him moan like the wanton slut he is!**_

Sasuke's smile disappeared and for a brief moment he wondered what the fuck he was doing, the thought quickly vanished and he gripped Naruto's arm so tight it was sure to leave bruises. He began walking, pulling the blonde with him up the stairs to one of the spare rooms.

He couldn't do this in his own room, it would haunt him worse than it was going to already. He didn't want to hurt Naruto and he hoped that the blonde knew that. He just needed to do this, before he went insane.

Naruto yelped when the grip on his arm tightened. This night was going to keep getting worse and worse. He wanted this, but not so soon or as rough. He winced as he was shoved onto the bed. He made a feeble attempt to escape but that went wrong. He'd tried everything. There was nothing left to do but submit to the Uchiha's desires.

It was nothing he wasn't used to. Sasuke usually won the fights, Usually won the video game battles, Usually got and won everything. Now Sasuke had won him. More like stolen him. Naruto was completely aware he was about to get raped, and he didn't like it one bit. He struggled, kicking and punching anywhere he could reach.

"S-sasuke! S-stop! D-do-don't you c-care?" The tears welled up in his eyes. Sasuke probably didn't.

Sasuke stopped all movement, his eyes boring into Naruto's own. He wasn't gonna do this until he confessed to the blonde. He pinned those tan arms above the blonde's head, his chest pressing against the other's, their faces only inches apart.

"Naruto, I care. I care so much it is hurting me, and I hope you can forgive me. I-i.." Sasuke paused, everything clicked. The way his heart raced, the way his palms sweated, the way his thoughts ran away with him, and the way his stomach felt like it had butterfly's in it, flapping away when he was near the blonde. "I love you." He whispered.

He couldn't look at Naruto's face while he did this to him, while he stole his innocents, while he raped him. He averted his eyes and looked at the baggy t-shirt covering the blonde's torso, he quickly removed it and threw it somewhere in the room along with his pajama pants, leaving him in his orange boxers.

"Please.. Please don't move." Sasuke let go of Naruto's arms, one hand holding him down by the chest as he worked on removing his own clothes, throwing them about the room.

He turned back to the younger boy, his best friend, and stroked his cheek softly. "Please forgive me..." Tears brimmed in his onyx eyes, he hoped Naruto didn't see this.

Naruto froze when he heard Sasuke confess. It felt so wonderful! He was gonna jump up and kiss the Uchiha, but then he remembered he was being raped, so he struggled again. The tears spilled down his cheeks.

"S-Sasuke.." he whimpered, tired from struggling so hard against this. "I love you t-too..j-just d-don't d-do this p-please..." he begged. Kyuubi was howling with laughter in his mind. He didn't think the Uchiha would do it so quickly. "Kit, your so stupid." Naruto ignored the stupid demon fox and wept.

Sasuke ignored the cries, Naruto didn't love him, he was just trying to stop him from doing this. No one could love him, he wasn't the type to be loved. He was a horrible person and an even worse friend.

He had protected Naruto from so many things, and now he was the one causing him this pain. He was going to break the blonde, make him crumble like shattered glass. He just couldn't look him in the eye while doing it.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered more to himself than to the blonde as he removed both of their boxers.

He was hard, so hard it hurt. He could feel pre-cum dripping, sliding down his erect member. He looked down at Naruto, his eyes trailed over his muscular chest and perky nipples, down to the spiral seal that marked his abdomen, then even lower, he moaned at the site. everything was tan, such a beautiful color.

Naruto hiccuped from all the tears pouring down his face. "G-god Sasuke...d-don't do th-this...w-we can h-help each other j-j-just p-please..d-don't...I l-love you...y-you don't w-want to r-ruin t-that do y-you? p-please d-don't d-do this to someone-one you l-love..." he choked out, struggling to get away once more. They were fully nude and he was about to be raped by the one person he trusted when everyone else kicked him down and spit on him. The one who would hold him when he cried. He felt betrayed.

He was being raped and broken by the one who promise never to be like the others, to always care and be with him. He choked on the slobber that had formed. He couldn't produce any sounds. He was so surprised and shell shocked about what was happening. He didn't want it to happen. Sasuke didn't have to do this. He knew he couldn't get away. He knew it was useless to try but that didn't stop him. He just hoped Sasuke was gentle.

Kyuubi laughed crazily. "**It's rape, Kit. You honestly think he'd be gentle? He obviously dosen't love you if he's doing this to you. If he loved you he wouldn't rape you, he would have believed you when you said you loved him too. It's over Naruto. Everything you two had is over. It takes a while to gain trust.**"

What Kyuubi said was correct. It takes years to gain trust, but takes just a second to break all of that and ruin everything. He was so scared.

Sasuke held back his own tears as he spread the blonde's legs, he couldn't wait. He was going to break the blonde Anyways so he might as well not delay it, he leaned over the blonde, looking into his eyes.

A few tears slipped from his eyes and landed on Naruto's face, his bottom lip quivered as he looked into those pure eyes. "I'm sorry!" He choked out, hugging the blonde to his chest. "I-I can't s-stop Naruto.." He cried out, hugging the blonde tighter to himself.

Did he really want to do this? Did he really want to throw away everything they had? Naruto was his best friend and he loved him, did he really want to fuck all that up and rape him? There was doubt in his eyes, he knew, his mind was so twisted right now he couldn't think straight. Naruto would hate him after this, did he really want to do this?

**You pussy, just do it! He means nothing to you!** one voice said, **Sasuke don't! He means everything to you! **said the other.

He shook his head and hugged Naruto tighter, he didn't know what to do.

Naruto hugged Sasuke back. His arms lost their strength and they fell to his sides then to the bed completely. He ceased struggling. His innocent curious blue eyes didn't seem so curious and happy now. They were full of fear and dullness. He felt alone.

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to look when he was raped by the Uchiha. His eyes poured tears. He let out his last feeble plead to escape, "p-please.." he said barely above a whisper. You couldn't have heard it if you were 3 feet away but it was there and it lingered in the air.

He couldn't help having a hard on. It was nature. He wished he didn't but he couldn't help it. He didn't like it though. Maybe he'd die during this? He hoped so. He held his breath and put an arm over his eyes. "Please...don't...don't.." he repeated it until he was screaming it. Then he said nothing more. He couldn't. He must be dreaming.

Sasuke cried harder at the pleas, he had to ignore them, the voices were haunting him now, taking over his mind. He didn't bother stretching Naruto, he couldn't wait. He forcefully shoved his member into the small entrance of the blonde. A choked moan escaped his lips and his body shook, from both the silent sobs and the feeling.

It was so tight, so hot. The feeling consumed him and he pulled out, slamming back in. "N-Naruto.."

Naruto gasped and screamed in pain when Sasuke slammed into him. He wept harder. "W-why!" He screamed, gripping at Sasuke's shoulder so hard they bled. He would have thought Sasuke not so heartless as to go in without preparing him first, but of course this was rape.

Naruto screamed in self pity and in pain. This wasn't at all what he had pictured it to be like. He sobbed pitifully. Why was this happening? It hurt so bad. It hurt so bad...He wanted it to stop so much. "S-s-s-s-sto-op!" He managed between the pain filled thrusts as he was slammed mercilessly into the bed, as if he were nothing at all.

It hurt not just physically but mentally to know the only one you trusted through out everything that had happened had turned on you and raped you and stole everything you had. Sasuke was taking his trust away, his virginity, his care, his love, his innocence, his..anything that made him Naruto. He was stealing it and storing it away in the depths of his mind.

Sasuke moaned through his tears, it felt so fucking good. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, the tight heat around his throbbing cock was just amazing. He heard the pain filled screams from his friend, but he ignored them.

He had to ignore them, if he didn't he was sure he would stop and it was to late for that now. These voices that had been screaming at him for the past week were louder now than ever, yelling good and bad things as he pounded into the blonde.

**He asked why Sasuke, don't you think you should explain to him why you're rapeing him? You know you're stealing everything from him, you are nothing but a low life, piece of scum. Nothing more than a untrustworthy bastard!**

**See Sasuke? We live in a world where you have to take what you want, no matter what it is! Without me you would be doing nothing but oggleing his fucking ass everytime you hung out! Fuck him harder! Make him **_**scream!**_

"Without you I w-wouldn't be h-hurting him!" Sasuke growled at the voice.

It started feeling better, but he'd never forget this pain of knowing the one you loved and the one you trusted, ruined your innocence, your love, your everything. He'd never forget Sasuke Uchiha had promised him the world, and gave him this. The pain of knowing you've been betrayed by a best friend is worse than anything else you could possible feel.

He couldn't feel anything right now. All of the pain he was receiving went to his heart. He closed his eyes even though the tears still leaked out. His eyes opened quickly when his stomach started to get a hot aching feeling. He knew that feelings quite well. He was gonna cum. He didn't want to give Sasuke that satisfaction of getting that out of him, but he couldn't help it. He let out a loud scream and came. The cum splattered their chests and their surroundings.

He panted, he couldn't feel anything. He was feeling so much pain that he couldn't feel any more. He thought back of the good times they had, and let a weak smile. He desperately hoped Sasuke would stop.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt something hot and sticky splatter on his chest, he looked down and moan loudly, his thrusts became faster, harder, he pounded Naruto into the bed beneath then.

Lifting a tan leg so he could get a better angle Sasuke panted, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto the blonde's lips, he whispered "I'm so sorry.." His lips brushing against the other's as he spoke.

He came with a loud cry of Naruto's name, Cumming deep inside of the blonde. He road out his orgasm before collapsing on top of him, to spent to move. His breath came out in short pants, and his eyes closed. The tears leaking from his onyx eyes and onto the blonde did not stop, he pulled out of the boy and touched his face with a tender hand.

"Naruto... I really am sorry..." Sasuke whispered to him.

He stroked a tan, scarred, cheek and leaned down to kiss him once more.

Naruto opened his eyes. He still loved Sasuke. He didn't know why. Sasuke stole his innocence and raped him of all he was worth. He still loved the raven. You may call the blonde crazy but he still loved him. He groggily whispered, "I still love y-you s-sasuke..b-but let me l-l-leave..."

He hopefully looked up at the raven, hoping he'd say yes. Hoping he said he could leave and go home to his warm bed and pretend this never happened. He'd never forget, oh no, He'd never forget.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, he didn't want the blonde to leave. He knew that if he let him leave, this would be it. This was the last time he would ever see or hear from Naruto again, and that killed him inside. He couldn't survive without Naruto, he was nothing without him.

"Naruto please... Please don't go... Don't leave me..." Sasuke cried into the other's chest.

He knew Naruto would leave, he knew everything they ever had was over. He had fucked everything up once again.

**Your such a pussy Sasuke. Itachi would have laughed through the whole thing and then kicked him out. Why can't you be more like Itachi?**

Sasuke ignored the voice, it had gotten what it wanted.

His muscles ached horribly. He'd probably stay home for a week or two. Naruto didn't want to forgive Sasuke. He wanted to punch him in the balls and shove a pipe down his throat and ship him off to America, but he didn't. He couldn't. He loved Sasuke and forgave him.

If anyone found out, then saw that Naruto had forgiven Sasuke Uchiha, the one who raped him and deprived him of his innocence would claim him to be crazy and lock him up in a nut house. Love was a terrible thing, something that everyone avoids until they can't bare it any longer, then they go off with the one they love.

Naruto painfully sat up. He hoarsely whispered. "Let me leave. I need to be alone for a while. I'll come back.." he said all surprisingly calm. He had every right to be angry, tell Tsunade, then get Sasuke locked up in prison and have his ninja rights taken away, but he wouldn't. "I won't tell anyone." Then kissed the Uchiha. He quickly punched him in the gut, then left.

Sasuke cried out in pain, physical and mental pain. Naruto was gone, he said he would come back by why would he? He should be angry, he should hate him with every fiber in his body. Naruto could easily get him thrown into jail for what he had just done, but he would deserve it.

Naruto's words echoed in his head, he wouldn't tell anyone? He would come back? He.. Loved him?

If all of those things were true, then Naruto really did have something wrong with him. But he hoped, preyed to god that Naruto would truly come back.

Sasuke knew that he would not be brave enough to face Naruto Uzumaki again. Not after what he had done to him.

_And that was when Sasuke lost his best friend._


	2. Sequel

**WARNINGS: Cursing, Yaoi BoyxBoy, And Sakura bashing!**

**Aurthors Note: Rped with DoctorPhysical from DeviantArt, We had lots of fun writing this! We hope you like it!**

**A year later**

Naruto sighed as he waited for their usually late sensei. They were gonna train as usual. Nothing special.

Over the past year he'd sort of distanced himself from Sasuke. Over that long period of time, his feelings grew. Every so often he'd leave a note or a poem or something, but he'd never speak unless he had to.

His thoughts wandered back to that night. That night when he left.

*flashback*

Naruto ran out the door of the Uchiha residents. It was late out and it was cold. He limped, but ran as fast as he could. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

He finally made it to his home. Home sweet home. He'd never been so happy to see the small dirty apartment in his life. He shrugged the dirty clothes off of his back and started the water in his bath tub. He wanted to be clean. To be rid of all of the evils of the Uchiha. But not rid of his love.

He stepped into the warm water and hissed at the pain it caused. His ass hurt like hell. His first time had been rape and torture. At least it was by someone he loved. Somewhat. He let the water soak around him. It started feeling better.

The next morning they were called to the training ground to go over some rules as they usually do every week. Kyuubi healed the pain in his ass but the bruises were still visible.

Sakura asked him quickly and full of concern, "Naruto! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Naruto laughed and nodded. "I'm fine Sakura-chan, I just got in a fight with some people over something stupid." Sakura sighed in relief then bopped him on the head. "Don't scare me like that, moron!"

Everything was back to normal, except the bond that the two guys on the team had. That was lost. For now.

*end of flashbacks*

So Naruto was standing at the bridge. He yawned bored. He looked over and the stoic arrogant Uchiha and snickered. Yeah, Sasuke raped him, but he was going through rough times. That's what he told himself at least, over and over until he believed it. Hell, it might actually be the truth.

"Hey Sasuke." He greeted softly, a small smile forming on his lips. That was the beginning of a whole knew friendship.

Sasuke heard the greeting but didn't bother looking up at the owner of the voice, he knew who it was. "Hn." Was his reply.

Still to this day Sasuke wasn't able to meet the piercing eyes of Naruto Uzumaki, the one he raped. Yet this was the first time Naruto had willingly spoken to him in a year, what was happening?

If Naruto ever did forgive him it would matter, but it would not erase what he had done. He was not able to forgive himself, and for one to accept forgives from someone, he must first forgive himself.

After the blonde had ran out of his house that day Sasuke hadn't been the same. He was quieter, more distant, and depressed. He had lay in bed for hours crying, and mentally beating himself to a bloody pulp. He had hurt the one that meant the most to him, and he would never forgive himself for that.

Where the hell was Kakashi when you needed to be distracted from your thoughts?

Kakashi and Sakura hadn't arrived yet and he was getting bored. Fast. A bored Naruto ended in bad things happening. Bad Narutoish things.

He laughed when Sasuke replied as he usually did. He had noticed the change, but he really didn't care. It was Sasuke. He was always gonna get that reply. Always.

That didn't mean he still didn't have the fear that Sasuke had given up on loving him. Cause if that happened he might just explode. Or give himself up to Akatsuki. Either way is fine.

He sensed Kakashi and Sakura's presence about to appear and he quickly added something that would get Sasuke thinking again. "I love you, Sasuke~" Then 2 poofs and Their sensei and pink haired team mate were there.

Sasuke paled and his eyes widened, what the fuck was that? Had Naruto really just said that? He didn't bother hiding the frown on his face, nor did he bother blinking.

After all this time of not speaking Naruto really had the balls to say that? Wasn't he afraid that he might get raped again? Sasuke shook his head, he knew he didn't have the heart to do that again.

The voices in his head had finally stopped bugging him sometime after the rape had happened, thank god. So he didn't have to worry about them making him go insane anytime soon, now he just had to worry about Naruto driving him to the brink of insanity.

"Okay my little students~" Kakashi began, "There's a D-ranked mission today to clean out Mrs. Aneki's pool. It's not dirty, just needs to be vacuumed, etc. Get busy, you know where she lives. I have a certain sexy dolphin to visit." and with that, he poofed off.

Naruto laughed at Kakashi, then at himself, then at Sakura. She was terrified of water and now she had to help clean the pool. He nearly cried laughing, but caught his breath and calmed down.

He wasn't really worried about being raped again. I mean, if it happened he'd probably like it. And only if it was by Sasuke. He was a sadist now. It was all Sasuke's fault.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm not doin' this. You two do it." With that, she walked away to find Ino.

Naruto childishly ran off to Mrs. Aneki's house. He was still the same old Naruto, just, a little more mature in the pants.

Sasuke snapped out of his trance like state and rolled his eyes, of course Naruto would run off and Sakura would leave all together. It was so like them, Sakura was a diva bitch and Naruto was just well... Naruto.

With a sigh he quickly followed after the Blonde, he wanted to get this over with so he could go home. He didn't want to spend anymore time with Naruto than he had to, of course he still loved Naruto, he just feared what might be brought up if he stayed around him too long.

Naruto excitedly took off his shirt and dived into the pool. He popped up. "Woof. It's c-cold!" He shivered. He grabbed a vacuum and dove under water. He mentally stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. He got in the water first. Hah.

Sasuke rolled his eyes once more at the blonde. Of course he had to beat him into the water, shirtless. Sasuke wasn't taking his shirt off, there was no way in hell he was going to do that. He dove into the pool fully clothed and avoided being to close to the blonde at all times.

"Aww UGH EWW! I JUST SWALLOWED A BUG!" Naruto coughed and faked a choke. He pouted and dived back under once more.

"Such a dobe..." Sasuke spoke to himself, he hadn't called Naruto a dobe in god knows how long, If felt weird using that name again.

Sasuke didn't dare let his eyes linger on the other male, for fear that he would get hard. That's the last thing he needed right now, with Naruto making those kind of comments and speaking to him.

Naru groaned with laziness. He sat on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. He laid back and closed his eyes. Break time.

Sasuke came up for a breath of air and saw Naruto laying down at the edge of the pool. He quickly went back underwater and finished his part of the mission, Naruto could do the rest. He got out of the pool and started walking home, in all his dripping glory.

"Bye Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after him, a bit disappointed he left. He jumped back in the water and finished his part. He got the approval stamp on the paper by Mrs. Akemi and left.

When he arrived home he threw his clothes in the washer and walked in the shower.

When Sasuke got home he picked his phone up, even after all this time, he still had Naruto's number saved into his phone. He could never bring himself to delete it, it would be like deleting another part of Naruto out of his life.

He had already lost enough of the blonde, he didn't need to lose his number to. He threw his phone down onto the couch and went to take a nice hot shower.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and dried off. He grabbed a random T-shirt and threw it on along with some shorts. He ran to his bedroom and found the fluffiest biggest blanket he could find and set it aside in the living room. Next, he found all the other blankets he could find and threw them aside too. Lastly, he got bunches of pillows and set those aside also. Then he proceeded to build a fort.

It was early but after Sasuke had gotten out of the shower, he got ready for bed. He really wasn't hungry or anything so he figured he would just sleep.

Naruto finished his epic fort and laughed triumphantly. He remembered when he and Sasuke used to do this all the time. He sighed sadly and crawled inside.

Sasuke sighed tiredly, his eyes drifted closed and for a moment, he thought of the times Naruto had stayed over.. they had had so much fun together.. Sasuke just had to fuck it up.

Naruto tiredly sighed inwardly. He stretched out and soon found comfort in sleep.

Sasuke rolled over once more, he sighed and slapped his pillow, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He looked over at his alarm clock and glared, it was only 3:30am. He didn't have to be up until 5, he just couldn't sleep.

He couldn't keep his mind away from thoughts of Naruto, every since this yesterday he had been invading his mind and wouldn't go away. The way he had said I love you, so teasingly. It was like he just wanted to fuck with his head.

He sighed once more and stood from his bed, going down stairs to get a glass of water. Hoping he would be able to get back to sleep soon, but he knew he wouldn't. Not with Naruto raiding his mind.

Naruto was happily snoring in his bed, sprawled out all over, half on the bed and half off. He was completely content and happy

with the way everything had gone the day before, now he had Sasuke thinking. Maybe it would fix him.

The blonde fox started drooling. He was dreaming about something awesome. Let us stalk Naruto's dream, Shall we?

*dream*

"Sakura-chan~! Stoppit~!" The princess Naruto cried, begging the mean evil queen Sakura to forgive and let him go for calling her a baka face.

She refused and continued burning his ramen. Then when she was finished with that evil

torture, She took him and locked him up in a tower.

He called out day by day for some person to help him but they all stared at him like a giraffe with herpes.

One day his prayers were answered and a handsome duck butt male swooped in on a rainbow unicorn and took him away to become the queen of Hairthatdefysgravity land.

They lived happily ever after.

*dream is finished*

Yes. He was a content little Uzumaki. Very content.

It was nearly 6 before Sasuke got to the meeting place that morning, He had been so caught up in thinking about the blonde he had fell asleep at the kitchen counter and didn't hear his alarm clock going off.

So now here he was, on his way to the meeting spot hoping everyone was still there waiting for him. He was so stupid, why did he even bother thinking about Naruto? All it did was bring him trouble.

He sighed and ran faster, preying everyone was waiting for him.

Naruto was sitting at the bridge, his back against the hardness of the wall. He was dead asleep, his mouth partly opened and he was drooling.

He'd gotten there around 4 something so he could sleep until his sensei got there around 10 or so. He'd fallen asleep about 5 minutes after he got there. The rushing stream beneath the bridge and the chirping of the happy birds in the morning were very peaceful and soothing.

Sakura got there around 5:12, mentally cursing herself for being late and hoping no one saw her as a drag or a let down to the completely dropped all her thoughts and face palmed when she got there and all she saw was a sleeping and drooling idiotic Uzumaki.

She groaned and sat down next to him and yawned. Soon, she fell asleep too, but in a more peaceful and good natured and mannered state.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw the two sleeping figures at the meeting place. He didn't know why he was so worried, Kakashi was always late. Not once had the man been on time for anything.

He let his eyes wonder to the blonde for a moment before looking somewhere else. As quietly as he could he made his way to the rail of the bridge and took a seat.

Sakura jerked awake when she felt his chakra presence. She squeaked and stood up, trying to look as neat and proper as possible for the Uchiha. She smoother out her skirt shorts and smiled. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw her teammate still asleep. "Baka!" She growled and hit him over the head."

"Ehh...? Itai! Itai!" He cried out, scooting away and pointing an accusing finger at her. "You could have just told me to wake up instead of abusing me!"

She growled and stalked over to him.

He squeaked in fear and started running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura's actions, she was such a Uchiha slut.

He didn't bother looking at her for a second time, once was enough. Naruto had always been scared of Sakura, because she would beat him up. Which pissed Sasuke off, would she like it if he punched her in the face?

probably so..Any form of contact with him and she would be floating.. He shivered at the thought of touching Sakura.

After she thought Naruto was bruised and scared enough she flipped her hair over her shoulder

preppily and walked back to the bridge leaving a terrified Uzumaki, shuttering over what had just happened.

Sasuke spared a glance at the Uzumaki, he let out a snicker but quickly covered it with a cough. Uchiha's did not snicker. Ever.

He didn't bother looking away from the blonde, his eyes could linger if they wanted. It was a free shinobi world.

Naruto sat up and held his head with one hand. "Gyuhh.." then he fell over.

Sakura laughed her screechy banshee laugh.

Kakashi took that moment to pop out of no where. "Sorry, some old lady asked me to get her cat out of a tree."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at the older man, same old Kakashi. He could tell that today was going to be boring, just like every other day since a year ago. Without Naruto in his personal life, life had been boring.

Tho if he thought about Naruto enough he would spring a 'random' boner and have to go take care of it or take a cold shower. It was horrible how just one human could effect him so much.

Is this how Sakura felt about him? Well.. not springing random boners, or maybe she did.. He shook his head, Sakura with a boner was not something he wanted to think about. Ever.

Naruto jumped up, seemed refreshed and happy. "Kaka-sensei~! What are we gonna do today, huh? Huh? A-ranked mission saving a princess? The king of the village of the waves? Huh? What what, tell me tell me!" The blonde bounced around excitedly.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Not exactly, Naruto." If Naruto had fox ears they would have dropped. "It's a c-ranked mission to deliver a scroll to the princess of the land of Wha-" "CAN I DO IT?" Naruto interrupted, dancing around like a chicken on crack. Kakashi sighed irritated. "No. It's a team mission. Except for me. Sasuke, you're team leader." He handed Sasuke the scroll and added, "Don't screw up." Then he poofed off.

Naruto pouted. Stupid Sasuke. He glared at him. Angry Naruto was always a cute Naruto though, so it was usually hard taking him seriously when he was angry. But he wasn't really angry as much as he was disappointed that he couldn't be leader. That meant he'd have to obey Sasuke's every command.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked at the blonde. "Don't look so disappointed dobe."

The raven haired teen turned and started walking down the road, today might not be so boring after all.

Naruto perked up when he heard Sasuke speak to him. His heart fluttered. It made him feel so good to have him do so. It's been so long.

He snapped out of his day dreaming when he got hit with a rock on the shoulder. "Nya? Ahh! Sakura-chan! I'm coming, I'm coming!" He ran to catch up with the two teenagers.

A thought suddenly popped into Sasuke's head, if Naruto wanted to mess with him, then two could play at that game. He mentally laughed, not out loud tho. Because Uchiha's did not laugh.

He smirked and slowed his pace down a bit, ignoring the look Sakura gave to him. "Go ahead Sakura."

Sasuke waited until he was beside Naruto to regain his normal pace. He didn't speak or look at the blonde, he just walked, right beside him.

Okay. That was weird. It made Naruto feel all jittery inside. His heart fluttered once more and a light blush appeared on his face. He was about to give in and continue his nice walk with the Uchiha when a thought hit him. Sasuke was tricking him! "Ahh! No fair, teme!" Then he stuck his tongue out and ran to catch up with Sakura.

Sasuke's smirk grew, so he effected Naruto just like Naruto effected him. It was fair game then. He caught up with the other two, once again walking beside Naruto, he leaned in close and whispered so only the blonde could hear him.

"I love you to dobe." He then quickened his pace left the two behind.

Naruto turned pale. He stuttered trying to figure out what Sasuke just said, or was it his imagination. A few minutes passed. Then a full blown blush appeared on Naruto's fox like face and he squealed loudly.

He gripped at the cloth that was above his heart. Was it true? Sasuke loved him? That was probably the best news a dobe could get, cause he was so happy he started acting like a doof and twirled around stupidly, until he fell down.

Sasuke heard a girly squeal behind him and his eyes widened, was that Naruto? What the fuck, how could a man be so girly? His voice.. It sounded so... Feminine. He shook his head and ran faster, the sooner they finished this mission the sooner he could go home.

Naruto was thinking many many thoughts. Who would be uke? Who was seme? He must be uke since he was uke last time...but that was rape..that didn't count, did it? Sasuke was taller than him, yeah, He was up to the Uchiha's neck. Stupid tall men. Why was he so short? It wasn't fair.

Sasuke and the rest of the group had finished the mission and were now walking back into the gates of Konoha. The sun was still sitting high up in the bright blue sky and people were crowding the streets.

"Bye guys." Sasuke mumbled, he didn't know why he bothered honestly.

A part of him hoped Naruto would stop him and ask to hang out, like old times. But he knew that would be to good to be true, just like a year ago, Naruto was to blind to see what was right in front of his face.

Tho if Sasuke had gotten raped, he wouldn't still be on the same team as his raper. It was crazy how Naruto hadn't gotten him thrown in prison for his actions. Maybe Naruto really did love him, and wasn't just saying it to mess with his head...

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his own thought, Naruto was Naruto, he didn't know what love was. His whole life he had been hated by those around him, excluding Sasuke. Naruto hadn't experienced love yet, so he didn't know what it was.

He himself hadn't found love before, but he just knew that Naruto was the one. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, make him happy and wipe away all of his tears. But he would never have the chance to do that now, tho they played these stupid games, he knew he would never truly be forgiven.

"Mehhh...I'm hungry..." Naruto whined. He didn't really have any money on him and he was getting paid in two days, Plus, He'd love to spend time with the Uchiha, so he looked at Sasuke.

"Saucegay~ Buy me ramen? Pleeease?" He gave him the all so infamous Uzumaki puppy pout.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke turned around to object, but the look on Naruto's face was to cute. "Fine. But no more than 5 bowls."

"Whoop~!" Naruto cheered. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and took off in the direction of the ramen shop. He was so happy, he couldn't even express it.

So when Naruto was eating his second bowl he looked up at the Uchiha who sat next to him. "Did you mean it?" he whispered. "Did you really mean that you l-loved me?" he asked, his eyes full of hope.

Sasuke stopped eating, his eyes staring down at the bowl of steaming noodles. "Hn." Was the only answer he gave before he continued eating.

"S-sasuke..I meant what I said...I love you...I don't care what you do...even if you were to kill me...I'd still love you.." His eyes were full of hurt. Was Sasuke lying to him? Maybe he was just playing a trick on him. Again.

Sasuke's eyes flickered over to the younger teen, Naruto was being serious? "How..." His voice nearly cracked with wonder. "How you could you love me, even after what I did to you? Don't you remember how I drug you upstairs, and held you down Naruto? How I stripped out of your clothes and raped you like... like some whore." Sasuke whispered, his eyes full of emotion.

Naruto flinched at the memory. "Y-yeah...I r-remember..b-but that doesn't s-stop my l-love for you, Sasuke.." Naruto whispered, his voice cracking a bit. No. He was not about to cry. It'd ruin the moment.

"I think about you all the time... I think about what I did... How I treated you." Sasuke whispered.

"I can't forgive myself Naruto." Sasuke looked over to meet Naruto's eyes for the first time in a year. "And I can't accept your forgiveness, when I can't forgive myself."

Pain shimmered in his onyx eyes, how could he forgive himself for what he had done? Naruto was his best friend, yet he had treated him like some common whore.

Naruto understood. He knew what he had to do. He stood up and kissed Sasuke passionately on the lips for about 5 seconds then he mumbled a "think about it." Then he left without another word.

And Sasuke did. That sweet kiss and those whispered words were on his mind non-stop for nearly two whole weeks. Finally on the thirteenth day Sasuke had come to a decision. If Naruto forgave him, truly forgave him, then he was willing to try and move past the past and befriend the blonde again, maybe even become more than friends.

Sasuke hadn't talked to Naruto since that day at Ichiraku's thirteen days ago, he had kept Naruto waiting for an answer, and he was about to get it. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to the blonde for the first time in nearly two years.

_I thought about it..._

Naruto received the text from the sofa of his living room. He was slightly afraid to text back, because he was afraid the answer might be negative. He had to find out though. He had to find out right now whether or not he and Sasuke would ever be. He quickly texted back,

'And the answer is?'

Sasuke took a deep breath and send the text that would change everything,

_I Love You._

Naruto wasn't able to text back. He was too busy sobbing into his arms. He was so afraid Sasuke would deny him. He was so afraid. So very alone and afraid that Sasuke wouldn't love him, or be back for him. He sobbed in relief and in happiness.

After about 7 minutes of sobbing, he texted back quickly and happily,

"I want to be with you. I mean it in the way you're thinking."

Sasuke didn't waste anytime replying, Come over? I want to see you, we can talk about this better.

Naruto grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the house, running straight to Sasuke's, not stopping for any breaths. When he arrived he paused outside Sasuke's door. Memories flashed back into his head. He blocked them out and knocked on the door.

Sasuke opened the door as soon as he heard the knock, it had been over a year since Naruto had been to his home.

"Come in Dobe." Sasuke moved aside so Naruto could walk past him.

Just seeing the blonde on his doorsteps, near his home, was enough to make his insides scream with happiness. Naruto was and always would be his best friend, he would love him no matter what.

Naruto took off his jacket and shoes. "Been a while, hasn't it?" He was so happy.

Sasuke just nodded and closed the door behind Naruto, then made his way to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"S-sure.." Naruto said softly. His voice cracking a bit, but he coughed to hide it. Dammit all! Stupid eyes.

The raven nodded and tossed him a sprite.

"So..?"

"You're the one who called me over here, baka." Naruto pouted, taking a sip of the sprite.

"Right.." Sasuke cleared his throat and looked down at the cold can in his hand. "I-I.." Sasuke's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, he threw all his pride out the window and apologized once more to the blonde. "I'm sorry Naruto. What I did... There is no excuse, I wish I hadn't did it, If there is anything I regret, it's doing that to you..."

Naruto teared up. He threw his rivalry out the window on top of Sasuke's ego and they had gay babies. He bit his lip. "I h-have to admit...i-it was really h-hard to f-f-forgive you...b-but I d-did...b-because I l-love you...and I always w-will.." He looked down, embarrassed.

"Naruto..." Sasuke touched the blonde's shoulder. "As much as that day haunts me, as much as I hate myself for what I did, I'm willing to give us a chance."

Sasuke stood from his seat and walked around the counter to wrap his pale arms around Naruto's shoulders. After all they had been through they always managed to find their way back to each other.

The past year Sasuke had beaten himself up mentally, he had even turned to cutting for a while. The scars that littered his clothed wrists were well hidden, as they would always be. The cutting had eased the pain, but he stopped, realizing that he deserved to feel the pain.

He hoped that with Naruto forgiving him, and him trying to forgive himself, they could blossom into something so much more than friends. Naruto meant the world to him, Naruto was... special to him, his precious person.

Naruto chuckled softly. "You're such a teme..but you're my teme..a stupid teme..but I love you.." Naruto dipped his head back and kissed the stupid teme.

Sasuke kissed back with equal passion, this was the first kiss they had shared since that time at Ichiraku's almost two weeks ago. He parted his lips and let his tongue peek out, licking Naruto's lower lip, asking for entrance.

Naruto moaned softly, a light blush adorned his fox like face. He parted his lips and fought against Sasuke's tongue with his and admitted another soft moan of approval. This was better than last time he had came over, and they had 'sex' the last time.

Sasuke lifted Naruto from his seat and set him down on the marble counter top, spreading his legs so he could stand between them, chests pressing together. His hands lingered on clothes thighs, he deepened the kiss, mapping out every inch of the blonde's mouth with his tongue. He felt each sharp point of Naruto's teeth and moaned when his tongue ran over those canine teeth, so sharp and animalistic.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes, Sasuke was basically eating his face off, not that he was complaining or anything. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, still sitting on the marble counter top and moaned at the contact he was receiving. He began kissing down Sasuke's neck, nipping and licking, grinding their obvious and hard erections together mercilessly.

Sasuke suddenly pulled away from the blonde, removing all contact. He didn't want to rush into this, he would only end up hurting the blonde again. His eyes stayed downcast as he raised a hand to touch his lips, no. He didn't want to hurt Naruto again.

Naruto looked confused. Did he do something wrong? He whimpered. "S-sasuke...? W-what's wrong?" He looked at Sasuke from his spot on the counter. He surely must have..

Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing dobe.." He turned and walked into the living room, leaving the blonde by himself, hoping he would follow.

Naruto bit his lip. He must have done something wrong. He jumped down and followed like a lost puppy. He sat down on the sofa. "I-I'm sorry if I did somethin'.." he murmured.

"You didn't do anything Naruto, I just don't want to hurt you again..." Sasuke looked down, absentmindedly rubbing his scarred wrist.

Naruto looked down. Yeah he was a bit disappointed, yeah he was irritated cause the teme left him with a hard on. No he wasn't upset about his decision. He looked at him, "When do you think you'll be ready?...I trust you, Sasuke..."

"I-I don't know dobe... I'm just scared I'll hurt you like I did last time. I want to do it right this time, you know." Sasuke smirked, time to embarrass him. "Kiss a sweet, slow trail from your beautiful mouth, down your chest, all the way to your throbbing cock." Sasuke leaned closer, whispering into his ear, a hand on the blonde's thigh again. "Finger you until you're screaming in ecstasy, begging. For. It." He blew on Naruto's ear.

"I-I hate you so much right now.." Naruto whimpered, a hot blush on his face and his obvious erection getting even more painfully painful. It could not get any worse. He was drawn to dirty talk, especially if it came from a particular ravens mouth

"Why? Do you want me to push you down onto the couch, so your lying down and I'm on top of you, grinding against you, stripping you oh so slowly of your clothes, kiss down your body and suck your cock?" Sasuke smirked wider. "Did you want me to get you all naked and make sweet, sweet, love to you on the kitchen counter?"

Naruto bit his lip. He was trying really hard not to go bazerk and glomp the raven. He was having so much fun teasing the poor blonde. It was torture. The last sentence out of the ravens mouth made the blonde snap. He glomped the raven uchiha and started sucking on his neck, making a love mark visible.

"Naru..." Sasuke moaned softly, closing his eyes. "I love you."

Naruto moaned in response, biting hard, then licking and kissing the wound.

The raven pushed Naruto down onto the couch, he opened his eyes and looked down at him. He was absolutely beautiful like this, so flushed and filled with need.

He grabbed Naruto's hand and lay it flat over the erection in his jeans, moaning as he did so. "See what you do to me?" Sasuke pushed the hand down harder, panting.

"S-shit.." he moaned. He unzipped Sasuke's panted and out popped his hard cock, begging for needed attention. He blushed and looked up at Sasuke to see if he was allowed to go any farther.

Sasuke moaned, his breath coming out in short pants, his body was shaking from excitement and need. "Naruto..." He whispered, his eyes locked with the younger males and he shook his head, a barely noticeable nod.

He wanted this. He wanted Naruto, he wanted to take it slow, but it had been a year since he had touched his beloved. It was time he got a good orgasm, one that didn't involve fantasy's and his own hands.

Naruto blushed lightly, he was nervous, but hell he had a uchiha's dick in his face and he wasn't gonna turn that down. He put it as far as it could go in his mouth and put his hands in the places that couldn't fit in his mouth. He licked the pulsing veins curiously and played with them for a while until he got bored.

He took it out of his mouth and licked it up the side like a lollipop from the base to the head a few times until he had done it all around the hot cock. He nibbled lightly on the head, then he stuck it back in his mouth, bobbing up and down, quickening his pace at each suck.

Sasuke moaned loudly, his hand finding it's way to Naruto's head, gripping his hair tightly. The feeling of that hot mouth sucking on his dick felt like nothing he had experienced before.

Where the fuck had Naruto learned how to do this kind of thing? He thrust into the blonde's mouth, face fucking him, his head tilted back and he let out another loud groan.

"Fuhh, Naruto! Oh god, haahh," Sasuke moaned, eyes closing tightly.

Naruto winced at the tugging on his hair, but he let that slide cause it was kinky as fuck and he loved it. He moaned loudly, the moan vibrating on his dick. He swallowed the pre-cum that dripped out of the pulsing cock and closed his mouth around it and gave it one last harsh suck.

Sasuke thrust faster, he could feel that burning sensation in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was close, he quickly pulled Naruto away from his dick, panting. "S-stop," He wanted this to last longer.

Naruto pouted at the sudden stop. The blush never fading from his tan face. He understood though. "What?" He asked innocently. "Wanna save all of that warm, sticky, juice for my tight warm wet hole?"

"Oh my god Naruto," Sasuke chuckled, dirty talk didn't sound good coming from the blonde. He quickly shut him up with a kiss, his tongue instantly poking out to prod at Naruto's own.

He searched for something, but came up with nothing, so he pulled away and spit onto three fingers, smearing it along them.

'That looks so damn erotic...' Naruto thought, his neglected cock screamed to be let loose, but being held away in the torture chamber of the horrible clothing that trapped it.

He moaned silently at the irresistible fingers that would soon be fucking his hole. He growled. He wanted to do that! He went forward and caught the fingers in his mouth, coating them with a thick coat of saliva, licking between and around them, his eyes filling with lust and want.

Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's actions, but a moan escaped his lips nonetheless. His free hand quickly found it's way to Naruto's pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them, sliding them off along with his boxers. once his fingers were released he took his shirt off as well.

He stood and stripped himself of his clothes as well, leaving both of them naked. He shook his head, they couldn't do this on the couch. He picked Naruto up and headed for the stairs, making quick work of them.

He tossed the blonde onto his bed and kissed him once before licking his way down to a pert nipple, taking it into his mouth and biting, only to lick it next. His other hand fiddled with his left nipple for a moment before he got an idea.

He flipped the blonde over and held onto his waist, "Get on your hands and knees."

Naruto squeaked when he was flipped over. The hell was the teme doing? Where did the sudden burst of energy come from? Why was this position so utterly embarrassing and blush worthy? He had so many questions.

He got on his hands and knees, blushing and biting his lip. The blush got heavier when Sasuke didn't do anything. What was he doing? Oh lawd...

Sasuke stared at that fine ass, so round and tan. He leaned over the blonde, his erection digging into his asscheek as he pushed the blonde's front down so his legs were spread wider and his ass was the only thing sticking in the air.

He groaned at the site, daaaamn! He kissed Naruto's shoulder, then licked a stripe from the middle of his back all the way down, tongue lapping at his entrance. His hands gripping firmly at Naruto's bony hips, Sasuke slipped his tongue inside, tongue fucking the younger teen. His face was red, like a tomato, he had never done anything like this before. Ever.

Naruto bit his lip and whimpered with embarrassment when Sasuke pushed his front down so his ass was in the air. He started to think that he was gonna jerk him off from behind when he spread his legs. He waited for a moment, taking in the precious kissed he was getting when, and let me tell you, he was not expecting THAT. He gasped and gripped onto the sheets so tightly he could barely feel his fingers. He cried out in surprise and moaned loudly when Sasuke started tongue fucking him. "Gnyaa~! S-sasuke!" he moaned, his voice a bit higher than usual.

Sasuke moaned at the sweet sounds his uke was making, they were so sexy. His dick was pulsing with need, so hard it hurt. Once he knew the blue eyed blonde was wet enough he quickly re-coated his fingers with saliva, "Are you sure about this Naruto?" Sasuke purred into his ear, finger teasing his entrance.

Nyaa~!" The blonde moaned, panting heavily, legs apart, blue eyes tear filled with pleasure. The stupid teme loved to tease him. It wasn't fair. "Y-yes! I'm r-ready...Gnnnaaa.." He wanted something inside of him and he wanted it NOW.

Sasuke smirked and slowly slid a saliva coated finger into him. He pulled it out and pushed it back in, loving the sounds Naruto was making for him. This was so much better than just shoving his dick inside. He laughed at his own thought.

Naru moved backwards when Sasuke pushed forwards making him moan loudly in ecstasy. This felt so much better then what Sasuke had done to him nearly two years ago. Naruto bit down on his hand to prevent from crying out in pain when Sasuke inserted another finger to his pulsing hole.

Sasuke made quick work of stretching his blonde, he made sure to take extra time and find his prostate. Soon he was positioned right behind him, slowly pushing into him. A loud moan escaped his lips as he did so, Naruto was still so tight.

"Mmnnsnnyaaa...!" The blonde cried out in pain. Sasuke was bigger than his fingers. He didn't know how he could take it back then. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying not to cry out any more in pain. Soon he got used to it and relaxed and when Sasuke pushed the rest of the way in him he sighed in pleasure. Now, when Sasuke started moving, He screamed loudly in pleasure and ecstasy.

Sasuke slowly pulled out, then slammed back in, hitting Naruto's prostate dead on. He repeated his actions, twice as fast, he wanted to hear him scream his name.

Naruto hiccuped, tears running down his face. "G-god Sasuke... Don't do th-this! W-we can help each other, j-just p-please stop! D-don't! I l-love you... Y-you don't w-want to ruin that do y-you? Please d-don't do th-this to someone you l-love..." Naruto choked out, struggling to get away once more.

Sasuke faltered in his movement's as a flashback of the blonde pleading for him to stopped filled his mind. Was Naruto sure he wanted this...

Gyaaa!" Naruto moaned loudly. "D-damn...H-harder!" he pleaded, his grip on the sheets tightening. When he felt Sasuke obey he squeezed his eyes shut in pure bliss. "S-Sasuke!" he screamed, his voice echoing off the sound proof walls. He didn't care about the past, all that meant anything was right now and the future.

Sasuke regained his pace, and quickened it. He slammed into the blonde over and over again, the sound of skin on skin echoing through out his bedroom. He moaned deeply, "Naruto!" He was close, he could feel it. "I-I'm close!"

He thrust into the blonde at a different angle, his chest covering Naruto's back as he pounded into him. He turned the blonde haired boys head and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto moaned loudly when he thrust into him at a different angle and kissed him back. Doggy style was pleasure filling, but it gets super tiresome for the submissive one. That last hard thrust made him scream out his seme's name. He felt a burning sensation in his stomach and he shot his load all over the bed below him, some splattering on his chest. He was panting heavily and the blush that had been on his face since the very beginning, if it were possible, got deeper. His eyes were crying tears of ecstasy. A loud moan still on his lips. He was so fuckibly uke.

Sasuke collapsed on top of the blonde haired boy, panting heavily. He rolled off of the boy and lay beside him, still trying to regain his breath, that was amazing. Naruto was so erotic, those sounds he was making, the way he breathed, the look on his face.

"Naru," Sasuke pulled him to his chest, holding him gently. "Sorry for pulling your hair earlier." Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto didn't reply. He was dead asleep. His mouth parted open and drool dripping onto his arm. His long light brown eyelashes adorning his chubby tan face. His light blonde soft hair messed up and spread out all over the pillow. His breath calmed down and you could tell he loved it.

Sasuke just chuckled to himself once more, dobe.


End file.
